


夜雪

by Cider



Category: Basketball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 12:50:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16086467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cider/pseuds/Cider
Summary: 梗来自reddit上对今年全明星原声视频的讨论，应该能get到吧……但是很雷，非常雷，不喜欢这个梗的话请马上点叉





	夜雪

乔治第一次正经地见到库里，是在他还在波利斯时举办的一个晚宴上。  
他倒不是第一次见到库里。他以前就听说过很多遍他的名头，从各种各样的人的嘴里。有些人是当作茶余饭后炫耀的谈资，摆出来说道时连语气都颇为不屑，有些人只是道听途说几段话，大约是想博他眼球而故意讲给他听，有的还带给他看过几张相片。不过彼时他少年意气，一向不以风花雪月这些事为意，连哪哪儿的富家千金，他都不愿意喝人家的一杯高档酒。渐渐地摸清他的脾气后，也就没人再跟他提起这个人了。  
但他现在得承认，那位老板在搞这套上是很有点手段的。乔治曾经对欲擒故纵这一套嗤之以鼻，但他自己却也在对方再一次耍这种手段的时候，快要失足沦陷了。

“加州来的婊/子…靠这个赚翻了，不知道耍得什么手段，能让那位*都鬼迷心窍……”  
乔治在这场晚宴上不止一次听到过这样若有似无的悄悄话了。可惜他本就对他曾经属于过谁的过期八卦实在提不起兴趣多纠缠，更何况他反正很快也可以独自拥有一份了。他只记得以往他都只能在宴会的上半场匆匆瞥见库里的身影，下半场前他就会被形形色色的人给带走。  
斯蒂芬·库里倒不是什么长相尤为好看的人，保罗·乔治的身份地位让他不得不接触很多人，为了博得一些利益，被送来讨好他的尤物不在少数，对比起他们的容貌，库里在这些人中是有些普通的。但若要说有哪里胜得过他平时接触的男男女女，大概胜在那一双干净漂亮的眼睛里。其实乔治也不是很能想得明白，明明是靠着出卖自己的身体赚钱的人，不知爬过多少人的床干过多少见不得人的事的人，到底是从哪儿得来的那一双眼睛，竟能透出来一个如此干净的灵魂？难道是娼妓还有出尘脱俗一说吗？  
不过也许就是这点让他格外能赚钱。说不定。  
他端坐在位置上看着对方微微扬起嘴角，弧度恰到好处，站起身向一群显然不怀好意的年轻人举起了倒着小半杯葡萄酒的酒杯，捏着酒杯的手指修长，透明的酒杯一点点地贴上他红润的嘴唇，还没有流进他的嘴里多少，突然就被身后的人有意无意地一撞…红色液体顺着脖颈的线条流了下去，瞬间浸透了胸前白色的衬衫。衬衫下隐约透露出的身材倒是不错。正装束缚着的躯体不显瘦弱，也不过分健硕，精确极了的优美。  
不过看样子这一出小闹剧是故意的似乎已是无疑。库里还没有回过神来，已经被不知何人人踢了一脚，险些绊倒。还在摇摇晃晃扶着桌子站不稳时，刚才身后撞过来的人此刻已拎过他的领子。周围看热闹的人三三两两，无一例外，全都不安好心，也包括保罗·乔治自己。  
只是他的老板倒是还在另一头悠哉的样子，好像是远远望过来过几眼，却没什么行动。想来也应该是见惯了这样的场面。的确，乔治想，凭着他在加州几乎只手遮天的权利，这样的场面有什么不好了结的吗？大部分年轻人都不过是想借此羞辱他一下，满足自己因没钱和他一夜春宵而带来的可笑的凌辱欲。这不是什么大事，看在和他们或是他们父母“商业合作”的面子上，为了一个男人和未来的合作伙伴撕破脸？哪怕少部分实在对此不依不饶，解决办法也颇为简单。把库里送到他们床上去，一个晚上后，想有什么，也什么事都不会再有人提了了。  
话虽如此，可是乔治不喜欢看到别人在自己的宴会上提前掠夺自己预定的猎物。所以他还是在略微地思考过后，谨慎选择了叫人过去，提醒对方一下这里到底是谁的地方。好在尽管上头的那位看上去已经没有了分寸，看戏的群众到底还清醒，被拉住不放的库里也学得乖不作声，拿捏得尺度恰到好处几乎像刻意演给他看，这件小插曲因此被立刻摆平，连多余的几桌人都没有惊动，不过短短几分钟。  
库里向来人低声道谢了几句后，就赶去了洗手间，想来湿淋淋的衣服穿起来的确不够好受，但不知他要怎么解决这个现状。  
倒是看不透，乔治不紧不慢从位置上站了起来。斯蒂芬·库里在这种场合的表现无可挑剔，不像是哪里的头牌，倒像是个来参加宴会的青年才俊，的确像传闻中一样沉稳得体，连一举一动似乎都经过严格的练习。不过这太平凡了。除了那双眼睛确实让他有一刻有些被击中的感觉以外，他越发地想知道这个人身上到底还有什么，是能让人神魂颠倒，甚至非他不可的。

乔治拦住了刚走出来的库里。  
他现在为自己明智地接下了主持这个宴会的邀请而感到高兴。虽然他暂时还没看出斯蒂芬·库里究竟有什么特别，能让那么多人为他一掷千金，就为了和他上一次床，但这不妨碍他接受加州商人的报价，痛快自由地做一回暴君。他承认，或许就是这点人类天生的好奇心让所有人的人都对这个男人趋之若鹜，每个人都想探求他的皮囊下究竟有什么能让人神魂颠倒。就和现在的他一样……不过享乐主义本来就是他应有的一点劣根性，他并不为此感到羞愧，反而更加的蠢蠢欲动。勉强维持清醒的大脑和被情欲控制住的身体在分裂的边缘挣扎不断，让他就要觉得面前这个人给自己下了毒，不然自己怎么会对这种结局未知的游戏乐此不疲？  
外面宴会厅的灯打的很亮，光线沿着梁柱打下的阴影隔开了这一方天地与外界的嘈杂，宴会厅的灯红酒绿衬的这条悠长的走廊昏暗无光却又如此平淡无波。只除开他们之间涌动的气息，那像是煮沸了的水，腾腾地冒泡的空气，在无声的对视间不断搅和着这里剑拔弩张的紧绷氛围。  
然而其中一位主角对这里随时要爆炸的气氛似乎不以为意。  
库里靠着墙站着，大概是因为重心不放在脚上，姿态显得颇为慵懒。他的衬衫似乎和刚才没什么区别，只是乔治不知道自己是不是因为眼花看不真切，这件衬衫好像比刚才湿的更多了，这难免让他多想了一点。  
“你这算在勾引我？”乔治欺身压上，有意让指甲划过他淋湿的衬衫。  
“不，乔治先生，”对方毕恭毕敬的称呼让他感到了一点刺激，刻意加重的敬称反倒给了他一种破格的荒谬感，明明是在遵守礼节，却充斥着嚣张跋扈的个性，简直像在和他调情，“如果你有什么话，可以找我的老板……”  
“你的老板操过你吗？”乔治突然低头在他的耳边轻声问道，一只空着的手伸入了他没有扎好的衣服下摆，“你这么浪荡……你上过几次他的床？”  
他感觉到库里颤抖了一下，身体的温度似乎也在不断升高。只是过于昏暗的灯光下，他看不清他的脸上是什么神情。  
“他是不是也在这种场合操过你？嗯？”上挑的尾音充满了讽刺感，库里没有答话。但他的表情又不像是在思索该做出什么回答。  
乔治的手指划过他的敏感点，然后听见库里在恰到好处的时间漏出一句呻吟，让他喉咙一紧。他熟练的让乔治毫不怀疑，这样的场景他已经经历过无数次了。既然如此，他也没有怜香惜玉的必要，单手解开了库里衬衫的第一颗纽扣，暗示显而易见。而库里的全部挣扎都被他看作是一点小情趣，粗暴地压制了下来。并且，他就此狠狠地堵上了他的嘴，实际上他早就想这么干了。看他的那张嘴做一点别的什么。  
“我劝你别乱动。我不喜欢不听话的猫咪。”乔治放开有些缺氧而站不稳的库里。欣赏着对方被侵犯后隐约带着怒气而又可怜的表情，像是猫咪挥起爪子，看似凶恶，可是他一把就能握住揣在怀里，“你明明很熟练，不要作出这幅样子来骗我。与其这样……”  
他突然感觉到库里的有些冰冷的手贴上了他的衬衫，波利斯的冬天很冷，他险些叫出来。然后他感觉到那双手娴熟地解开了他的领带。湖蓝色的领带被库里缠绕在了自己的脖子上，然后，他看到他的舌尖轻轻划过了那条领带，色情的样子像在舔舐什么别的东西，而他绿色的眼睛里写满了情欲——  
挑衅。  
保罗·乔治捏着库里的手拉住了领带的两端，迫使他站直。他确信库里在挑衅他。不过这种挑衅他没有不接受的理由。他把领带从库里的脖子上拿了下来，飞快地把他的手绑住了，拎着他的衣领上了楼。  
“这个夜晚还很漫长，我希望你经受得住。”

等他们来到房间里的时候，库里的嘴唇甚至都有些红肿了起来。这一路上乔治没有放过他，实际上他都不是自己在走路，而是被乔治半拎半搂地到了一间不是他的房间。大概是保罗·乔治一早就谋划好的。库里没有拒绝这个男人的理由，他知道他能赚乔治一笔，况且这个男人至少也符合他的品味。  
乔治没有打开房里的灯。他把库里拉进了房间，一只手按着他的肩把他抵在了墙边，空出来的手沿着他有些松垮的裤腰伸了下去。  
“哦……我该怎么说，”乔治的手指按压着他的股缝，那里湿湿软软，几乎轻而易举就能让他塞入他的手指，好像发生了什么是显而易见的事，“让我来想想……你是每次和你的老板去参加晚宴都是这样的吧。还是干脆就是给你的老板准备的？等着在宴会结束后，为你的老板张开双腿，让他来调教你？还是说，其实就是走在路上随便谁都可以上你？”  
保罗·乔治的怒火来得匪夷所思，刚刚伸进他后穴里的手指搅弄得他忍不住喘息：“不……我不是……”他想辩驳回去，却被乔治狠狠打了一下，惹得他禁不住叫出声。库里甚至不知道他到底是哪里得罪这位大少爷了。挣扎中被撞开的灯晃得库里看不清他的脸。他本来以为这只不过是一次稀松平常的交易，但保罗·乔治对他的态度又让他十分捉摸不透。  
乔治冷哼了一声，松开手把他推上了床：“让你自己做润滑不算为难你吧？”  
库里识趣地把衬衫和西装裤迅速脱了下来，从床头的柜子里找出了润滑。乔治看着他一点点舔过自己的手指，从指尖到指缝，然后让手指顺着自己的身体划向下方，甚至在经过乳尖时漏出了一声呻吟。只穿着一条内裤却跪爬着的姿势充满了挑逗，乔治抱着手臂冷眼盯着库里，事实上此时他已经有些蠢蠢欲动，但这只家养的小猫不知为什么充满着野性，值得一点教训。  
对方的动作显得颇为娴熟，缓慢地拉下自己的内裤后，把沾了润滑的指尖送进了自己的后穴。最开始的时候似乎还有些不适应，他听到库里轻轻喘了一下，不过这在乔治看来颇为刻意。毕竟他本职就应该是准备好给人操的。  
很快，他看着库里从轻而缓地抽插变得更为迅速，甚至他觉得自己隐约听到了淫靡的水声。  
“果然是浪荡的婊子。”乔治拉开库里的手，用自己灼热的性器取而代之。但他没想到的是，当他想进行下一步的时候，却被库里阻拦了。  
“保罗·乔治先生，你连个安全套都没有吗？”当他听到库里用掺杂着情欲的声音冷静地说出这句话的时候，不知为何怒火就从他的心底里燃烧了起来。而他所唯一做的，就是把仍然跪着的库里翻了过来，然后在他还没有反应过来的时候，自己火热坚硬的性器全数送进了对方又湿又紧的小穴。  
“我希望你能少说点话，专心做你该做的事情，”他满意地听到了一声带着颤抖的呻吟，“我想怎么做并不是由你来决定的。”  
库里被乔治突如其来的动作弄昏了头，但疼痛又让他清醒了过来。虽然做足了准备，但一口气被填满的感觉仍然让他忍不住惊叫出声。被逼出的眼泪此刻垂在他的眼角，他很想用手把他们擦掉。但在那之前，乔治把它们舔掉了。  
俯下身的时候乔治能感觉到自己又往里进了一点，被高热的肠壁紧紧包裹着的感觉让他觉得自己头脑发热。他舔去了库里眼睛旁边的泪珠，然后亲吻了他的泪痣。接着不出意料地听到了对方喘息的声音，温热的气息在他的颈边呼出，勾住他脖子的手颇为不安分的抓着他的背。  
小心眼的野猫。  
乔治在他的体内冲撞着，几乎要将他整个人托起来。越是如此，他就进入的越是深入。乔治满意地掐着他的臀肉，享受着库里小声的抽泣，和他脖颈边吐露的湿热的呼吸，这一切都让他更加的情欲高涨。  
“我真想操到你怀孕。”他搂着库里，然后深深地射在了他体内。野猫的爪子抓的他生疼，他毫不怀疑如果他再深入一点会被他咬一口，“真该让你好好含着这些东西。”  
他把库里放在了床上，看着对方浑浑噩噩地借着手臂的里把自己撑起来，浑浊的液体沿着他的大腿根流下的场景几乎让他再一次硬了起来。  
乔治拉过两个枕头，库里识趣地趴在了上面，主动地翘起了屁股。这个姿势让他的一切都暴露无疑。一开一合的小洞周围已经有些红肿，刚刚被射入的精液有不少都流了出来，而他的臀肉上也还留着乔治刚才下手不轻的掐痕。这一切都淫靡的过了分。  
乔治轻轻拍打了几下他的小穴：“我不是让你好好含着……看来你还是喜欢含点别的？”  
耻于开口的快感不合时宜地在他身体里冲撞，被拍打的快感与空虚的欲望在他的头脑里纠缠。  
“求你……求您……”  
乔治笑了一下，再一次把自己的火热抵在了他的股缝，沿着他的大腿根一直摩擦到那个微微颤颤的穴口。酥麻的感觉让库里觉得像是过了电，几乎就要射出来。但乔治显然不想放过他，按着他的私处的手只管不停的挑逗。  
库里禁不住哭了出来，然后他感觉到乔治挺了进来。  
“来波利斯吗？我可以把你买下来。”乔治拥着库里，抹去了他的眼泪，又替他照顾着他硬的发烫的阴茎。  
“什么……？”库里背对着乔治跪爬着，乔治猛烈的顶撞让他眼前都有些模糊。他不确定自己是不是听到了什么。  
“我说，我可以养你。你考虑来波利斯吗？”乔治用力地掐着他的腰，拇指紧紧扣在他的腰窝，几乎就要留下青印。只是乔治对他的表现不甚满意，甚至抬手打了他的屁股一巴掌：“放松一点。”  
库里的手狠狠地抓了一下旁边的被子，屁股上传来的疼痛把他从快要被操昏的边缘拉了回来，他确定乔治现在神志也有些不清醒了，可是他一开口就是粘腻的呻吟，甚至是叫对方的名字，都有种快要化了的感觉。他想和乔治说曾经也有一个人这么和他说过，可惜最后不了了之。  
然而事实证明他无需说出来，乔治似乎修习了读心的魔法，在他这么想之后，他的动作变本加厉地大了起来。  
“别回加州了，他不会为了你去那里的。”乔治凑近他的耳朵，吐出的湿热气息让库里觉得自己快要热到爆炸，可是被牢牢禁锢地自己完全无法脱身。过分的快感一波一波地涌到脑子里，让他无法思考，他模模糊糊地看着眼前被推开的被子，想伸出手去抓的时候，却被身后的乔治一把抓住了手腕，然后重重地顶到了深处。  
库里觉得自己大概是尖叫出声了，强烈的刺激让他不由得夹紧了腿。结果就是换来了乔治毫无怜悯的几巴掌。鲜红的掌印很快在他翘起的臀上浮现了出来。疼痛让他从刚才的混沌中稍微清醒了一些。他的脑子不受控制地回想起了一些不适合现在出现的情节。想到了一些另外的人，因为刚才乔治的那句话。他甚至觉得现在在操他的是别的什么人……一个曾经也这么和他说过的人。  
保罗·乔治很快意识到库里走神了，所以他抽出了自己性器然后把对方翻了过来。空虚感让库里迷惘了一瞬间，但很快，又被填满的感觉再一次让他叫出了声音。  
乔治握着库里纤细的脚踝，把他的腿扯开了压着。被操的红肿的小穴完全的裸露在了他的眼前，而那里还紧紧夹着他的性器，这样的认知令他觉得自己又硬了几分。  
库里的手无力的放在身边，乔治紧握着他的脚踝让他感到了一丝危险。他的脚踝曾受过伤，他甚至因此而感到了一丝颤抖……但乔治对此无知无觉，他只是把库里的腿架在了他的肩上，然后又快速地抽插了起来。  
快感一波一波的涌进他的脑子里，库里觉得自己的脑子也因此变得黏黏糊糊。他现在恍恍惚惚，直到乔治猛然摩擦到某个点后，他才惊呼了一句什么。  
但库里不知道自己叫了谁的名字，总之他仅存的那一点点理智告诉他，那绝对不是乔治的名字。可是乔治的动作几乎没有停顿，甚至比刚才还要激烈，而他的脸上连一瞬间的表情变化似乎都没有，又让他不禁疑惑自己到底喊了什么。被正面掰开了腿压在胸前、捆住了手操的确不是第一次，但像乔治这样操的他神志不清的确是第一次。或许以前有过，可是他忘了。因为后来他喜欢公事公办，几乎从未这么放纵自己沉溺在缺乏爱情作为基础的性爱中。  
乔治听到了他喊了些什么，但他没有听清库里喊了什么。被他干的面色潮红，手只能无力地搭在他脖子上的人已经连说话的力气都快没有了。可是他确信那不是什么求饶的话，也的的确确不是他的名字。从心底里冒出的占有欲让他想狠狠地惩罚眼前这个小婊子，想把他就此禁锢在身边，让他每天和自己做爱。  
“说说看，你叫什么名字？”乔治微微退出了一些，马上换来一声低喘。库里几乎快要脱力的手抓住了他撑在他肩旁的手臂，不断地发颤，好像这要花费很大力气一样。乔治空着的手抚摸过他身前硬着的乳尖，刺激得他几乎要射出来。  
“斯蒂芬……斯蒂芬·库里。”  
库里不太明白为什么会有这样的一问，但是乔治的退开把他从高潮的边缘一把扯了下来，突如其来的空虚让他彻底沦陷。他努力把自己还在发抖而又使不太上力的腿缠上乔治的腰。却被乔治一把拉住，夹在了自己的肩上。  
“不对，”乔治再一次把自己的阴茎送进了被他操的湿软的穴道，“你应该叫保罗·乔治的小婊子。”  
“不……”库里的绿色眼睛里盛满了泪水，但这一点也没有打动乔治。他确信此刻库里也许很痛苦，但这是他应该做的。而他做的并不好。乔治直起了身体，这让此刻浑身敏感的库里发出了一声低低的抽噎。  
“被操过这么多次，你难道现在这些就受不了了吗？”乔治冷哼着从他的身体里退了出去，“床上的婊子还有这么多规矩？我付了钱可不是来看你脸色。”  
他看着库里的脸色变得煞白，转身打算离开。  
“等一下……”库里拉住了乔治。他不知道哪里来的力气，手甚至还在发颤，就把乔治按在了床边，接着他自己跨坐了上去。  
乔治刚才还没有得以释放过，此刻硬挺的阴茎倒是让他好下手。乔治懒怠地坐在床边，他完全无需帮忙，被折磨得眼角还挂着泪珠的头牌此刻小心翼翼讨好的样子实在是可爱，唯恐他离开的小野猫还在发颤的手搭在自己的肩上，握着自己性器的手不知轻重。他看着库里打开两条纤长的腿跪在他身前，一口气坐了下去。突如其来地让两个人都感到了窒息般的快感。  
库里撑着他的肩自己缓慢地动了起来，但这对于乔治来说无异于饮鸠止渴。这一点都不痛快。骑乘的体位让他们彼此都更紧密的契合在一起，但也更耗费体力。本就已经被按着操了几次的库里此刻已经快透支了，就连腿都在发颤。  
乔治不知道他为什么如此挽留，但他喜欢眼前这只精疲力尽的野猫，既不羁，又失去了反抗的力气。所以他握着他的腰往上顶弄了几下，听到他失神般叫了出来，才在他身体里又射了一次。

库里醒过来的时候，大概是六七点，他望了望床头的钟，看得不是很真切。他一向习惯了这个点醒。不管是在谁的床上，又或是前一天晚上干了什么。而乔治依然在睡着，右手似乎很轻柔地搂在他身前，像是在维护什么他的珍贵宝物。但库里轻轻推了下，并没有能推动。  
“控制狂。”库里小声地骂了一句。但乔治依然睡的很熟。  
窗帘没有严丝合缝的并拢在一起，也许是他们昨晚太心急，没有顾虑这点细枝末节。但这对他们来说无伤大雅。总之那透出的一点风光里，大概能看见隐隐绰绰的雪花飘落。  
下雪了。  
这个念头闪过的一瞬，库里像是猛地被什么利刃划破了心头的一道旧疤痕，挣扎着从床上逃离了开来，几乎是在摆脱什么。只是下床的时候稍微踉跄了一下，这让他不得不注意起了自己。虽然已经过了几个小时了，但他身上的痕迹还是很清晰，甚至他能感觉到身后的不舒服。这一切应该归咎于保罗·乔治对他过分信任，甚至连戴个套都不愿意。他不太能理解这位大少爷心到底有多大，尽管这不关他的事，而且他确认自己很健康，但这让他现在不得不去洗个澡。  
洗完澡出来的时候，保罗·乔治仍然没有醒。库里不是很明白为什么他会这么累，也许是因为名利场上的争斗一直都是吃人的活。不过他一向偏好对自己感兴趣的人自作主张，鉴于他的衣服大概已经被破坏的差不多了，所以他选择了留下，裹着勉强遮到大腿的浴巾，走到窗前缓缓地拉开了窗帘，小心翼翼地让额头贴在玻璃上。  
屋子里的暖气开得并不是很热，刚刚洗完澡，他甚至觉得有一点冷。顶着窗的时候，他被寒意激得瑟缩了一下，险些一头撞到玻璃。乔治像是听到了什么动静，不满地在他身后翻了个身，发出了咕哝的声音。库里有些想笑，不过他忍住了。  
他虽然时常被带到各个地方，但很少见雪。冬天的时候，他的老板会带他回到加州，就像鸟类迁徙去南方过冬一样。那里很温和，从不下雪。年少时也许是曾经见过的，但记忆也随着时间消逝而不断变得模糊，况且涉及到过去的东西总让他不愿回想起。眼前过分真实的雪难免让他有些着迷。  
下了一夜的雪已经铺满了整座城市，从屋顶一直到地面。纯白世界里偶尔会路过撑着伞的行人，不得不放缓速度的车蜿蜒在并不宽敞的街道里，还有一些并不害怕寒冷的鸟，冒着大雪划风而过，大约是在追逐什么。  
这里并不是最高层，他也没有放荡到敢赤身裸体的站在窗前的地步。只是站在墙边，斜靠在窗台前。就着拧着脖子的怪异姿势，偷偷瞥见一点他所向往的风景，这足以让他餍足。只是他还在疑惑刚才摸裤袋时摸到的一盒烟。裤袋里的烟大概是某个人想要嫖他所付的一点订金。以前这么做的人不少，但很少有人真的买到过他想抽的烟。这位恰好中奖的先生却没有留下点什么，连联系方式也没有，又让他疑惑对方的真实目的，不过或许只是知道了他在波利斯短暂的停留并不会有空也未必。  
但这一点也不煞风景，他很轻缓地借着食指和中指抽出一支烟。他不确定保罗·乔治有没有打火机，就他以前对他短暂的了解来看，他似乎不抽烟。而参加宴会时他自己也不会带打火机。虽然他想酒店里一定会备有，但他不知道自己是为什么，此时此刻就连开始上头的烟瘾都无法让他多做移动。  
并不是为不想打扰保罗·乔治休息找借口。  
所以他只是叼着烟安静地靠在窗边，窗缝里透进来的风和雪拍在脸上的感觉还是很冷。有很轻很轻的冷风呼啸声从他耳边飞过。波利斯的冬天很冷，他已经感觉到了。事实上他现在应该离开，他甚至不应该在他们做完之后留宿。保罗·乔治可以选择不把钱给他。而且想到昨晚，他大概也没有多给他一点小费的必要。可惜他并不想移动，因为这间房间里还存留着一点热度，就像能足够支撑他度过这个寒冬一样的温暖，让他不肯离开。  
乔治醒过来的时候，就看到依靠在窗前的库里浑身上下只裹了一条浴巾，嘴里含着一根没有点燃的烟，撇过头望着窗正在发呆。他看着窗外的时候格外安静，绿色的眼睛里似乎含着些不明不白的情绪，让人看不真切，但一如既往的明亮剔透，毫无尘埃。如果不是他确信他们昨晚真的上了床，他也不想相信。  
“在下雪？”  
“嗯。你醒了，”等到开口的时候，库里才发现自己的声音有一些沙哑，甚至一开始说话的时候，让他有些怔愣。但他没有对此感到迷茫很久，毕竟这常常会发生，“如果可以的话，能帮我拿个打火机来吗？”  
乔治没有想明白库里为什么不自己拿打火机，但有鉴于对方让他一早起来的心情不错，他居然就这么听话地拎起自己挂在衣架上，装着一只打火机的大衣朝他走了过去。当把衣服披在对方的身上的时候，他才感觉到库里的冷。从手到肩膀，说得上是冰冰凉凉，房间里的暖气明明还算暖和，对于他却好像是处在另一个空间。可是他好像并没有察觉到这些。或许是习惯了寒冷也说不定，他甚至对乔治突如其来的热切关心有些微妙的退缩。乔治并没有缩手。他流畅地取出了放在口袋里的打火机，趁着库里惊讶不止的时候，替他点上了烟。  
“说实话，这是我第一次见到服务这么好的。我想……我该说声谢谢？”库里仰起头笑着看向乔治，烟头的火星明灭着，最后终于被点燃。陡然燃起的烟雾就这么在他的手指间缭绕起来，几乎让他近在咫尺的脸都有些不真切。然后他出其不意地搂过了乔治的脖子，送给了他一个充满清冷烟味的吻：“不如这次…就当作是我嫖了你吧。”  
他本来只是打算将它作为一个玩笑，他也确定自己脸上的笑的足够真诚，可是出乎意料的是，保罗·乔治对此有些过分认真。他强硬地捏过了他手中的烟，深深吸了一口后，凑近了库里的脖子，又在他耳边轻轻吐开。他没有亲吻他，但他能感觉到乔治的嘴唇靠近他的皮肤时留下的湿热的感觉，比亲吻所象征的意义好像更为情色。麻痒的感觉和浓郁的味道让毫无准备的库里险些就要呛到，他想要挣脱开，但托在他脑后的手制住了他的行动，他甚至能感觉到乔治在用力地把他搂入怀抱。这种热度让他留恋。  
“不，我想还是我嫖的你。”乔治紧紧地搂住了他，就如同他在睡着时做的一样，“这是薄荷烟……是哪个女人嫖了你之后给你的小费？”  
他本期待库里能有一瞬间的失态，就像昨天晚上一样。他太绷着了，就像是事事都在遵循着某种惯例走。但令他失望的是库里并没有，不止如此，反而从善如流地接上了他的话茬：“不是，是有人给我的‘订金’。鉴于我昨日的体验，我衷心希望他是一个不会内射，还懂得戴套的好人。”说完，又朝他笑了一下。  
保罗·乔治差点也想跟着他笑了。他想起他曾经听说过的关于这个人的评价。是什么？大概大多数是夸赞他圆滑世故吧。或许有少数说他在床上火辣，他有些不记得了。他在床上的确表现得很与众不同是真的。但有谁说过他这么尖刻吗？如果没有，那么他该庆幸他是第一个见到他这一面的人吗？他倒是从来没想过，有一天会由他给斯蒂芬·库里贴上新的标签。  
“对了，现在…已经是十二月了吗？我最近过得太糊涂了，好像都不在记时间了。”他还在思考刚才的那番对话，库里已经自然地换了一个话题了。并且他又开始看向窗外了。雪已经有停止的迹象了，太阳却没有出来。天仍然是阴沉沉的，云层一叠叠地堆积着。没有谁能保证过会儿不会再下一场大雪，波利斯的冬天一向如此，乔治已经习惯了。但他觉得库里似乎是在看什么，又好像什么都不在看。  
保罗·乔治不确定他在想什么，他挑起的这个话头有些奇怪。他听到库里小声嘟囔了一句波利斯真冷，但想来这不是他问起月份的理由。十二月对他来说，除了是每年的最后一个月以外，没有什么特别，因为他甚至不怎么过圣诞节。他不确定库里问起这个月份是不是有什么重要意义，可是他有些好奇：“是。再过几天就要到圣诞节了。你要留下来过圣诞吗？兴许我还可以陪你过一次。”  
“不了，”库里把头转了回来，他绿色眼睛里那种含糊的情绪似乎消失了，乔治隐约觉得也许是他刚才看错了，但现在，就在听到他说的话后，那里面一定多了一点点，虽然只是真的很少的一点的，快乐，“你真的是第一个说要陪我的人。你不觉得这个字用在我身上有点过于奢侈了吗？我以为不管怎么样也该说是让我陪你。那才是正确的说法，对于你们这样的人来说。”  
“十二月对你来说很重要吗？”他不太确定自己刚才的措辞是不是有什么问题，不过听起来陪一个花魁过圣诞确实很荒谬，但他不觉得陪这个字眼用在斯蒂芬·库里身上有什么违和。他喜欢这个字，大概也有一些…喜欢这个人。他想，或许只是他还没有别的人那么无情。  
“曾经很重要。”库里摇了摇头，有点像在把什么东西摇出去的样子，他没来由的想起了他们在床上的那段对话，他不确定对方还记不记得，因为他们那个时候干到高潮，热火朝天，所有的一切都似乎不是被理智在支配。其实他听过很多次那种话，在床上的时候谁都会说。但这是第一次有人说要陪他。他有一点想问他那句话是不是真的，尽管答案几乎是肯定的，或者说乔治根本不记得他说过这句话什么的。只是他最终还是没有问出口：“现在已经不重要了。但是还是谢谢你。”

他看起来的确一点都不像是被嫖了，甚至他们的对话，除了那两句调笑外，都公事公办的像是刚刚签完了一份大合同。只是乔治觉得库里有一些悲伤，并非是苦痛的生活所带来的世俗的悲伤，而是一种充满孤独感的忧虑。不知是为什么会这样觉得。  
他们静静地在窗口站立了一会儿，沉默并没有影响他们之间情绪的缠绵，像是一对真正的情人，不会被时间与俗世阻隔开来。直到雪又纷纷扬扬地开始下了起来。他仿佛又看见那种充满着痛苦与压抑的情绪，纠缠着从库里的眼中升腾起来。  
不知从何而来，也不知向何处去。


End file.
